For Good
by dancingjuice
Summary: Sam suspects Quinn is cheating on him, and goes to Finn for comfort, and something more


For Good

Sam never knew what he wanted from life. He just knew what felt right. Sam had been dating Quinn for a while now, but something felt off. She was always giggling at her phone and taking private phone calls.

_There goes Quinn's phone again_ Sam thought. This is getting ridiculous. Quinn left the room whispering on her phone. Sam picked up his phone and sent Finn a text. "Hey man, can we talk?" He dropped his phone on his stomach and threw his head back. One short vibration. He picked up his phone "1 new message- Finn Hudson" flashed across the screen "Yeah, sure. What's up" Sam didn't quite know how to phrase what he was about to ask. He knew about Finn, Quinn, Puck, and the baby drama from last year. He didn't want to be harsh. So he responded "Can I come over in like an hour, we need to talk in person" Finn responded rather quick "Of course"

Quinn came back in the room, flushed and beautiful as ever. He always knew Quinn was pretty, but he never really appreciated it.

"I hate to leave so quick, but I just remembered this worksheet I need to get done" Sam told Quinn with an uneasy voice.

Quinn gave an awkward smile as they exchanged their goodbyes. Sam gathered his stuff and walked toward the door, turned and gave Quinn one final solemn wave. Sam knew the conversation he was about to have with Finn would change everything.

As Sam approached Finn's door he hesitated. Was Finn really who he wanted to talk to about this? Would he be better off talking to Kurt? He knocked anyway. Kurt answered.

"Hey, Finn is home right?" Sam asked nervously.

" Yeah, of course, you know where it is" Kurt said as he gestured Sam in.

Kurt was right, Sam had been here a lot. The walk from the front door to Finn's bedroom never felt this long. Was he making a mistake?

Sam knocked and opened Finn's bedroom door. It seamed as though Finn had just frantically tucked something in the space between his bed and his nightstand.

"Did I interrupt something?" Sam said with a smile.

"Of course not" Finn replied nervously. "So what did you want to talk about?" he said changing the subject

"I-I think" Sam hesitated. "What was Quinn acting like when the thing with Puck went down?"

Right after he said it, Sam regretted it. He saw the hurt look in Finn's eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes.

"What do you mean 'what was she acting like?' to tell the truth, I was so involved with football and glee I didn't notice anything different"

Sam's eyes went cold. "Can I sit down?" he asked gingerly

"Of course" He said as he sat up and crossed his legs. He also adjusted his pants, which made Sam a little uncomfortable, but he sat down anyway. "Quinn has been acting strange. She's always giggling at her phone, and whispering on her phone. When I texted you, she just took another call" Sam explained.

Finn caressed Sam's shoulder. "Well, it can't be Puckerman. Zizes and him are happy. Besides, She would have his nuts hanging on the wall if he even thought about cheating on her" Finn joked.

That thought didn't comfort him at all. Though, Finn's firm hand on his shoulder felt nice. "I just don't know what to do, Finn." He said with a sigh. "I don't want to be another peg in Quinn's wounded men club"

Finn took his hand off Sam's shoulder and looked down.

"Sorry, man. I didn't mean it like that." Sam quickly apologized. "I had a feeling talking to you about this might have been a bad idea" he said as slid over to Finn and placed his arm around his back.

Finn looked up and turned his head. "I don't want you to get hurt by her either" Finn sighed. Finn met Sam's eyes. Those beautiful Green eyes. Finn leaned in for a kiss. At first Sam pulled away.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Sam shouted as he pulled his arm off of Finn.

"Comforting you. Having your arm around me felt right. I thought you felt it too" Finn explained. Finn was right, Sam remembered the feeling of Finn's hand on his shoulder. Frim, Warm, Comforting. Sam turned so Finn and him where sitting knee to knee.

"It was comforting" Sam began. "But, I'm with Quinn, you know that"

Finn hesitated. "Sam, you're so blind, Quinn's fucking Santana! The whole Glee club knows! How can you not notice!" Finn blurted.

Sam stared at Finn in shock, of course Quinn was fucking Santana. They've been spending so much time together. That's whose been calling and texting her all the time. Sam felt unbelievably dumb. He started to cry.

"S-Sorry, I-I d-din't w-want t-to ccc-cry" Sam manged to get out between sobs.

Finn turned so his back was against the headboard. And pulled Sam's head into his lap. He stroked Sam's blond hair and down his back. The motion reminded Finn of petting a dog. He didn't want to think of Sam as a dog. He really liked Sam, as more than a friend. Finally Sam pulled himself up. When he sat up his shirt had folded a little and Finn could see just a little bit of his abs, and a little faint happy trail, not much of one like he had seen on Puck in the shower but just a little. Sam noticed Finn staring.

"My eyes are up here" Sam said.

"I know" Finn said with a smile.

Sam knew what Finn wanted, he wanted it too, but he wasn't going to make the first move. He didn't have to, suddenly Finn grabbed his face and pull his own on to him, with a forceful yet tender kiss. Thoughts where running through Sam's mind, was this really what he wanted? He had kissed Quinn so many times, but it never felt as good at this did. Sam felt Finn's hands moving on to his back. They went lower. Soon Sam felt one quick upward motion and a _swoosh _of fabric brushing by his ear. There he was shirtless, on Finn's bed Still kissing him. Finn pulled away for a quick moment, and pulled his own shirt off.

"How far is this going to go?" Sam asked. He really didn't want Finn to stop, it felt nice. And he never noticed how good Finn looks with his shirt off, he saw him many times in the locker room, and that one time the Glee club did the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

"As far as you want it to" Finn said as he ran his fingers over Sam's chiseled stomach, and down to his pants. Finn played with the buckle "Well?"

Sam let out a pleasured sigh. And reached over to Finn's pants. They undid each others pants, and slid them off. There they where, in nothing but their boxers on Finn's bed. Sam really hoped Kurt didn't decide to barge in with snacks.

Finn noticed the worried look on Sam's face. "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Kurt. He's not going to, like, bring us cookies and lemonade is he?" Sam said in a low voice.

Finn giggled "I wouldn't worry about that, he's got Blaine in his room" he said as he massaged the growing lump in Sam's boxers.

Sam smiled "So they're still going strong?"

"Do you want to talk about Kurt's love life? Or do you want to finish what we started here?"

Sam's smile grew as he pulled off his boxers.

"Well, I guess that answers that question" Finn smiled mimicking Sam's action.

Finn gestured for Sam to lean back. As he leaned back, Finn rubbed Sam's cock more. Suddenly Finn's lips where wrapped around it. Sam moaned with pleasure. This was the first time anyone had given him a blow job. It felt right that it was Finn. Sam grasped Finn's hair. Instinct kicked in, Sam thrusted in motion with Finn's head. He didn't know how long he would last. Then Finn stopped, and flipped Sam over. He was rubbing his cock on Sam's back as he leaned over and opened his nightstand drawer. He pulled out a little box and something else Sam couldn't see. Sam heard the crinkle of a wrapper and a moment of silence quickly followed by a squirt. Sam felt a finger slide into his ass. It felt good. Finn moved his finger around a little, and felt the hole widening, he pulled out his finger and slid it back in, but this time with a second finger. Sam writhed in pleasure, or was it pain. After a couple minutes of Finn having two fingers in, he pulled them out. Sam's body relaxed. He felt a thudding on his left ass cheek. When that stopped, he felt Finn plunge his dick into his ass. He felt Finn's balls slapping on his balls with each thrust. The pounding slowed, the sped up again. Sam wanted so badly to see.

"Finn!" He shouted. "Stop for a second"

Finn pulled out. The boys where panting. Sam turned over. His dick throbbing. Finn got the hint and put Sam's legs on his shoulders and slid back in. Starting slow. Sam reached up for Finn's stomach. He was grasping at it. Finally, he heard Finn moan as he pulled out, took off the condom and stroked his cock over Sam's stomach. Liquid erupted on to Sam's abs, chest, and face. Finn looked down at Sam with an endearing smile. And kissed him again. That forceful yet tender kiss. Finn licked his mess off Sam's stomach, chest and face. He kissed him all the way from his forehead to his belly button. There it was again, Finn's lips around his throbbing cock. This time, Finn's fingers slid into his ass again.

"I'm gonna cum" Sam moaned as liquid came out of his cock, all over Finn's face. Finn smiled, wiped the mess of his face with his thumb and licked it up. "That was amazing" Sam said panting.

"I know" Finn said with that smile again. "I've been waiting a long time to do that"

Sam smiled. This time, he started the kiss. There was a knock at the door. Both boys hurried to get their clothes on.

"Just a minute!" Finn shouted as he yanked on his shirt.

Just as Sam was pulling on his shirt, Kurt opens the door with a tray of cookies and lemonade.

"I thought you two might like some snacks" Kurt said with a smile. "Why are you so out of breath?" Blaine came from around the corner and whispered in Kurt's ear. "Never mind. Enjoy the cookies and lemonade"

As Kurt and Blaine left, Sam and Finn kissed one more time. Sam forgot all about Quinn and Santana. And frankly, he didn't care anymore. He pulled out his phone and typed two words "I know" and he closed his phone, and jumped on Finn's back. Things would be better now.


End file.
